Bounty targets in Online
Bounty targets in ''Online'' are a selection of minor characters featured in Red Dead Online. Overview Bounty targets become available once the player pays 15 gold bars for a Bounty Hunter license. List of potential targets Legendary bounty targets * Barbarella Alcazar * The Wolf Man * Owlhoot Family * Sergio Vincenza * Cecil C. Tucker * Philip Carlier * Tobin Winfield * Etta Doyle * Red Ben Clempson * Yukon Nik Singular bounty targets Abigail Rutherford * Abigail Rutherford is a criminal who is wanted for violently attacking and mutilating a Col. Jerimiah Rutherford, a steward of the Hagen Orchards, Bayou Nwa. Albert "Bert" Daniels * Albert "Bert" Daniels is a criminal who is wanted for drunkenly causing hundreds of dollars in damages, including the ruin of a saloon piano and the front glasses of several shops, and for causing a carriage to wreck, injuring four and killing the driver. Alexander Castle * Alexander Castle is a hired gun and outlaw who is wanted for the cold-blooded murder of a family of four in New Hanover and is suspected of several other killings across the state. Alexander Krasnoff * Alexander Krasnoff is a criminal who is wanted for espionage against the US Government, in his attacks against several governmental installations throughout the territory on behalf of an unidentified foreign agent. Alfred "Al" O'Toole * Alfred "Al" O'Toole is a criminal who is wanted for shooting at a federal official with intent to kill. Alfred Bird * Alfred Bird is a criminal who is responsible for manipulating innocent young adults, both male and female, into the brutal murders of family members of high stature. Alice Rosewood * Alice Rosewood is a criminal who is wanted for murder. Alistair McElroy * Alphonse Rogers * Alphonse Rogers is a criminal who is want for the shooting of a woman named Angela Shirewood. He is known for having a tremulous attitude and had refused to talk to Sheriff's Deputies who approached him in Northern Lemoyne. Alvin Reed * Alvin Reed is a criminal who is wanted for murdering his brother over a contested inheritance. Alvin Sanders * Alvin Sanders is a criminal who is wanted for stealing a wagon from a Mr. Jedediah Cox while visiting the man's hotel. Amy Miller * Amy Miller is an outlaw who is wanted for having shot to death her husband Richard Miller and the disappearance of her twins sons, Richard Miller Jr. and John Miller. Ana Maria Lopez * Ana Maria Lopez aka "La Madre Del Infierno" is an outlaw who is wanted for detonating explosives inside three mine entrances outside of Annesburg leaving no survivors. Anderson Lewis * Anderson Lewis is a professionally trained shootist who is wanted for the supposedly "impossible" killing of an industrialist named James Brice in his guarded compound. Andrew Jay Lee * Andrew Jay Lee is an outlaw who is wanted for smuggling a large number of weapons and explosives from Mexico over the course of several years. Anna Borroughs * Anna Borroughs is a criminal who is wanted for throttling her fraternal twin sister Emma by the neck of allegations of cheating in a game of whist. Ann Louise Church * Ann Louise Church is a former singer who is wanted for murdering her sister and pianist Liz Wallis, whom she blames for their reduction in quality life. Arnold Porter * Arnold Porter is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of his own wife, Margret Porter. Art Crawford * Art Crawford aka "the Deputy Killer" is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a Deputy Ewing by pushing him in front of a moving wagon. Arthur Guthrie * Arthur Guthrie is an outlaw who is known for stealing certain items from people's saddlebags and storage. He even fled court after abusing the judge. Arthur Swindell * Arthur Swindell is a criminal who is wanted for unlicensed distillation and sales of spirits. August Bryant * August Bryant is a criminal who is wanted for unconscionably murdering his own mother while suffering from derangement of the senses. Augusta Burnett * Augusta Burnett is a criminal who is wanted for burning down an orphanage, although no one was killed. Beau Warrick * Beau Warrick is an auctioneer from The Heartlands who is wanted for bludgeoning his adult son, Tom. Ben McCloud * Ben McCloud is an outlaw who is responsible for kidnapping, ransoming, and subsequently murdering the Rogers' heir, among other crimes. Benjamin Temple Jr. * Benjamin Temple Jr. is a criminal who is wanted for his part in poisoning valuable livestock to sabotage and discredit a rival farm. Bert Hughes * Bert Hughes is a criminal who set fire to a sheriff's office and then opened fire on the dazed and blinded lawmen, killing two and wounding five. Betsy Rosser * Betsy Rosser is an outlaw who is wanted for having lured a lawman into a narrow alley, where he was suddenly attacked by other criminals. Betsy Walker * Betsy Walker is a criminal who is wanted for murdering her brother by pushing him into the fireplace, and it is believe that she may be in possession of his guns. Bill Joseph * Bill Joseph is a former army corporal and criminal who is wanted for aiding and supporting the infamous Brotherhood of Register Rock. Bill Maxwell * Bill Maxwell is a criminal who is wanted for the bodily assault of a Federal United States Marshal. Bill Tyson * Bill Tyson is a criminal who was recently released from Sisika Penitentiary. He is wanted for the murder of a local innkeeper who refused him board. Brendan Lawrence * Brendan Lawrence is an outlaw who is wanted for impersonating several affluent ranchers at different livestock auctions, and stealing (or rustling) $15,000 worth of sheep and cattle. Burnside Drummond * Burnside Drummond is a criminal who is wanted for abducting a working woman from Smithfield's Saloon in Valentine, N.H. Although the woman was found alive south of Caliban's Seat, Drummond is still at large. Caesar Washington * Caesar Washington is a criminal who is wanted for horse theft. Cap Herd * Cap Herd is an outlaw who was convicted for multiple deaths of women of ill-repute. He recently escaped prison after strangling his jailer. Carter Covington * Carter Covington is an outlaw who is wanted for drunkenly riding his wagon and trampling a civilian under wheel and horse hoof. Catherine Osborne * Catherine Osborne is a criminal who is wanted for a campaign of public harassment against a David Livingston III, a judge in Saint Denis, which lead to the man's death by apoplexy to the heart. Charlie Corker * Charlie Corker is a criminal who is wanted for aiding and abetting a noted rustler in New Austin. Charlie Soft * Charlie Soft is a criminal who is wanted for manslaughter in a saloon brawl. Charlotte Kirke * Charlotte Kirke is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of a local barber and surgeon and murderously assaulting his son and assistant. This was an act of retribution for a botched up operation they performed on her son, who died as a result. Charlotte Tate * Charlotte Tate is a criminal who is wanted for drowning her twin sister Olivia Tate near Lemoyne. Clara Crabb * Clara Crabb is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a carriage driver, motive unknown. Clemence Oliver * Clemence Oliver is a criminal who is wanted for a series of gruesome and unwarranted attacks against prominent men of the community throughout Saint Denis. Clement Derouge * Clement Derouge is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping a Claudia Mathews and stealing $200 worth of ammunition from her father's store in New York City. Clement Smith * Clement Smith is an architect who is wanted for murdering his contractor during a heating poker game. Cleveland Cooper * Cleveland Cooper is a wanted criminal and former member of the Duncan Gang. He is wanted for selling explosives and ammunition to a number of other criminals and gangs and for his part in the murder of three lawmen. Cleveland Moore * Cleveland Moore is an outlaw and an infamous bootlegger who is wanted for murdering two guards while in transit. Clifford Porter * Clifford Porter is an outlaw and a very experienced shot who was sentenced to five years in prison only to escape. He is believed to be on the run with a large band of young outlaws. Clint Hargrove * Clint Hargrove is a criminal who is wanted for theft and brutally assaulting a lawman. Clive Wells * Clive Wells is an infamous con artist and trickster who is wanted savagely attacking a deputy sheriff, leaving him blinded and paralyzed. Clyde Turner * Clyde Turner is an outlaw who single handedly made the road from Blackwater to Saint Denis unsafe for travelers. Col Dean * Col Dean is an outlaw who is wanted for manslaughter as well as multiple counts of fraud. Cole Ward * Cole Ward is a notorious assassin who has been wanted by the law for the last ten years, during which time he had killed with impunity and vanished without a trace. Conor Hope * Conor Hope is a criminal who is wanted for the crime of murder. Curt Hammond * Curt Hammond is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping the daughter of a Mr. and Mrs. Burk of Strawberry, and leaving her for dead in the wilderness. Curtis Butler * Curtis Butler is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a graveyard keeper whom he found burying a body near his family's graves. Cuthbert Moore * Cuthbert Moore is a criminal who is wanted for viciously mutilating young men both in and around Blackwater. D. W. Lyerly *D. W. Lyerly is a criminal who is referred to as the so-called "bear-baiter extraordinaire." He is wanted for using his bear to kill a fellow circus performer. Dan Blake *Dan Blake is a vindictive killer who robbed a general store, captured a deputy who tried to stop him, then dragged him behind his horse for many miles and left him to die in the sun. The deputy was also a father of four. Dan Brooks *Dan Brooks is a military imposter who is wanted for posing as a cavalryman and robbing travelers under the guise of collecting taxes. One time he killed two who doubted him. Daniel Carroll *Daniel Carroll is a criminal who is wanted for killing a schoolmistress, Miss Avaline Baxter, while recklessly firing his gun after an unlawful duel. Darragh McMahon * Daryl Burton * David "Doc" Holland * Della Caldwell * Dev Jones * Dolores Dennis * Donald Svenson * Dorothea Barton * Dorothea Swiggart * Dylan Lewis * Earnest Bishop * Earnest Morrison * Ed Barber * Edgar Crane * Efrain Bautista * Elbert Babcock * Eli Matherson * Eliza Barrell * Elizabeth Cole * Emily Carter * Ernest Baker * Ernest Thompson * Ethel Rhinehart * Eugene Barnett * Eugene Kelly * Eunice Sutton * Everett Jones * Everett Morgan * Florian Raith * Foster Cooper Jr. * Francine Williams * Frederich Paine * Frederick Ramsey * Gabriela Salvador * Gaspar Ruiz * Gay MacBride * Geoff Eagleton * George Clark * Gilda Lawrence * Grace Tebbett * Gregory Harris * Gregory MacFarlane * Grover Johnson * Gus Parker Edwards * Gustav Sauer * Molly Miller * Philip Doucet * Jimmie Simpleson * Ronnie Murray * Russell "Cloudy" McClinton * Steven Chambers * O. W. Lyerly * Stan Barnes * Mable Babb * Leo Sommers * John Anderson * Louis James * Russ Bailey * Mac Farrelly * Willard Mitchell * Jonah Ward * Meredith Hopkins * Peter Richter * James Bolard * Wen Wilgardt * James R. Harper * Herman Hill * Jeremiah DuFresne * Ivan Orlov * Paul Hayes * Prester Hopkinson * Noah Berger * Jake Dewitte * Mary-Beth Rife * Tarcer "Tugs" McGrath * Sidney Metcalf * Jolene McKean * Robert Von Kurtz * Milton Reed * Margaret Wyman * Wallace Strickland * William "Willie" Bell * Riley Portough * Jed Smith * Inez Morales * Juniper Lucas * Marvin Allison * Michelle Basquet * Samuel "Hatchet" Butler * Martha Turner * Horace West * Louisa Mitchell * Ralph Miller * Hap Moorhouse * Rosa Jones * Shelley Higgins * Henry Eaton * Julianna Douglas * Ian F. McKinny * Michael La Beau * Johnny Eustace * Patrick Ian Anderson * Julius Heathers * Vic Moore * Wiley Price * Lee King * Tor Olson * Jacob Sullivan * Sharon Grace * John Ross * Roland Harold * Hampton McDermott * Sweet Fisher * Ruth Coogan * Helen Tucker * Jack Fowler * Harry Hickman * Oscar Ballard * Lawrence Foster Smith * Thomas Wood * La Loba * Roy Brooks * Nicholas Rogers * Mary-Anne May * July Jolie * Joe Corbett * Joseph Howard * Stephanie Stanton * Louise Mosley * Mae Purcell * Helen Lane * Nellie Oakley * Pritchett Rogers * Jesse Strain * Vicente Mora * Maeve "Mama" Cresswell * Solomon Newton * Rafael Suarez * Lionel Gladwell * Stephan L. Burnett * Riley Portough * Theodore Gordon * Teresa Sanchez * Otis Martin * Russell Hudson * Jeremiah Rowland * Hannah Hadley-Masden * Mack Hays * Steven Rafferty * Jonathan Breen * Simon Fry * Harrison Parry * Ross Waters * Rudolph Collins * Lars Nielsen * Ida Maffey * Isaac Townshend * Matthias Reilly * Victor Wilson * Isaac Jensen * William Denson * William P. Scornton * Reginald Hudson * Poppy Collins * Harrison Rogers * Henry Fitzroy * Sally Thropp * Valeria Flores * Jonathan Bird * Maurice Barber * Oscar Donahue * Matilda "Mattie" Crowder * Patricia Saunders * Ida Black * Pearl "the Girl" Philips * Turner Watts * Sally Sherry * Jim Larson * Mason Tinny * Leonard Gardner * Louis Ward * Robert Le Salle * Wilson Peck * Finn Green * Susan Leibovitz * James Erickson * Samuel S. Morgan * Mary-Ann Ball * Percy Chapman * Jane Lyonel * Ida Bunch * Sun Millbank * Mary "Firefly" Smith * "White Hat" Willis * Thomas Bradshaw * Joshua Crabtree * Morris Brown * Rachel Polanski * Paul O'Donnell * Joe Powell * Hugh Locklear * Marta Rodriguez * Ronald Sorely * Thomas Kimball * Jasper "Cordite" West * Reginald Grant * Kurson George * Virgil "Blue" Cartwright * "The Kamassa Witch" * Thomas Sunford * Rachel Grant * Margaret Shelbourne * Sofia Juarez * Oliver Holt * Henry Shaw * Harvey Peck * Jim Dunn * Jerimiah Topace * Tomas Rivera * Otto Ward * Virginia Orwell * Jason Alverson * Luz Rivera * Lucius MacKenzie * Victoria Webber * Paul Cavendish * Juan Rojas * Isias Segura * Leon Cooper * Sam Gardener * Homer Bates * Ollie Todd * Jaime Castillo * Manolo Tellez * Rutherford Wood * Jonathan Dougherty * Leon Hunt * Simon Medina Duo bounty targets Gangs See also *Bounty Hunting Related Content Category:Characters in Online Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)